Is this my life?
by Paradiddlediddle99
Summary: A demigod is thrusted into a life he doesn't even know. When he is asked his name, he doesn't know. All the campers are saying he has similarities to Todd Lee, a son of Poseidon who was killed. What is his name? How are him and Todd connected.


I do not own PJO blah blah blah. Who really cares?

This story is based off a role-playing website I'm on. Any character you do not reconize is on that site. My characters include the following; Alex White, Cody Marcus, Todd Lee.

This is one of those stories where...there's a back-story behind it. _Italic words are dreams or phone calls or voices inside the characters head._

Please review and enjoy!

Chapter One: Where?

Waking up in a strange place is not good. When you can't remember anything before that...that's worse.

My body ached. My clothes were soaked. The cuts on my body stung from the salt water. I opened my green eyes to see a blue sky. I winced at the sunlight and closed them again. I felt the water lap up against my back. I heard laughter, and the clinking of metal. I struggled to get to my feet. Maybe they could tell me where I was. Or even better, who I was...

I made it up a sand dune to see what looked like a camp. Kids were fighting with swords. A rock-wall with lava pouring down it, a lake and more. I felt weak seeing all this. I instantly dropped to my knees. Three kids noticed me. They rushed to my aid.

"Oh my gods! You look like you've been in a hurricane!" A girl said. She had blond hair and light blue eyes. Her eyes showed concern. She wore an orange t-shirt that read, "Camp Half-Blood".

"He may have, Anabelle," said one boy, "he's wet, worn out, and well, sort of self-explanitory." His bleach blond hair covered his forehead, and his eyes seemed to change color; blue, brown, green, and other unnatural colors. He didn't wear a t-shirt like Anabelle's. He wore a marching band shirt, and khaki shorts.

"Instead of just staring at him," said the last boy, "how 'bout we get him to the Big House?" He seemed like the oldest out of the three. He had black hair and blue eyes. He wore a gray t-shirt, basketball shorts and a hoodie. They agreed and helped me to a big house on the other side of the camp. I passed out on the way.

-CAMP HALF-BLOOD-

_I ran through a forest. Every time I thought I reached the edge, more greenery appeared. After running for what seemed like hours, from a threat unknown to me, I fell through an unseen hole. I hit the metal floor of a cage, and my dream was cut like a movie. _

I opened my green eyes and saw the girl and boy who had helped me sitting by my bed. The boy with black hair seemed to have disappeared. My blond hair was damp from sweat and my injuries were treated.

"Hi," The blond girl greeted, "I'm Anabelle Teague, daughter of Athena." I raised an eyebrow.

"Daughter of Athena? What are you a demigod?" That word sounded familiar. _Demigod?_ Was I at...a camp? It felt so familiar.

"Yeah, here at Camp Half-Blood, we're all demigods," The boy with weird eyes explained, "I'm Cody Marcus, son of Hecate. You with us so far?" I nodded.

"Yes, I understand everything." They gave me weird looks and nodded slowly. I sighed. "Yeah, I know that's a little creepy, but I feel like I've been here before." The boy who helped me before ran into the infirmary. He was sweating and looked tired.

"Hey, Anabelle. Hey, Cody." He greeted.

"Hey, River." They said in unison.

"Do you by chance know where the band-aids are? I'm training newbies in swordfighting and some of them weren't that careful." River said it like it was bad thing, but his expression showed that he thought it was funny.

"Here they are." Anabelle laughed. "Why is it's funny when first years get hurt?"

"It's because they do it in interesting ways." Before leaving, River noticed I was awake. "Sleeping Beauty is awake! Nice to meet you I'm River Jackson, son of Poseidon." He put out his hand and we shook. "So what's your name?" I knitted my eyebrows.

"I..don't know. I want to say...Todd. But I'm not sure." River's face seemed to pale.

"T-Todd? That was my half-brother. Todd Lee! He's..dead.." He studied me for a second. Then he glanced at the other two campers. "Give him a name if he doesn't know his. I'd appreciate it if it wasn't Todd." Then he ran back to the interestingly injured first years.


End file.
